


The Royal Family

by Radioabsurd



Series: The Secret Lives of Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, De aged mentally and sometimes physically stiles, F/F, F/M, Gen, I do not have a schedule, I mean i do, If u havent noticed, Just not following it, M/M, Meant to be confusing, Mentions of characters but they dont show, Mpreg, Nephil Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Other stuff and characters that are not mentioned, Should be mentioned, So yeah I forgot the, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles is not himself, Stiles-centric, Tag, They are a surprise, Well - Freeform, Yeah so like cas is not a female, is mentioned, mentions of Castiel, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Gabriel - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has a complicated life.And of course, because its his life, it got even more complicated. Scott got bit by a werewolf.But the breaking point was the nogistune.The pack doesnt seem to care that he was possessed. That Allison didnt die. That his 17th birthday was coming up. They just kicked him out.But he's still going to that gathering one way or another.





	1. "Jesus Christ!" .. "No, I'm Castiel"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the same story but with a little more juice. Please enjoy. And sorry for any typos.

A Little Background| Stiles S. 

 

•••• 

The Nephilim flew through the darking sky, his gold and black feathers shaking, giving away his anxiety. His 17th birthday was coming up in a week. Normally, he would be screaming for joy, but he didnt have the joy to begin with. 

His pack was ignoring him. He didnt know why, but he suspected it had to deal with the nogistune. He had been possesed and almost killed his entire pack. What broke them though, was him almost killing Allison. 

The entire pack loved her theough and through, including him. She was like a sister to him and it nearly broke his heart when she died. 

But of course, him being half-angel, he could heal her, leaving only a scar where the oni had stabbed her. 

He shook his dark hair as if physically shaking the dark thoughts from his head. 

He winced when he felt his friend's anger and betrayal shoot right to his heart. He calmed himself down when he came close to falling from his great height in the sky. 

He stopped flying when he caught sight of his special house, only to be seen by him and the others that he allows to see. He flew in, and immediatly snuggled on the couch. When his feathers touched the warm funiture, his mind instantly threw him in a flashback. 

[FLASHBACK] 

The eight-year old nephilim snuggled between his two moms, tears running down his face. 

The mother with hazel eyes like his frowned.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked the eight-year old, concern clear in her tone. 

He turned away before his other mother's blue eyes burned through his soul to find out the truth. 

He whimpered and laid in their laps, his black and gold wings quivering from sadness. 

"Today in school, we talked about our families and I said that I had two dad's and two mom's and everybody laughed at me!" The Nephilim said while bawling his heart out. 

His blue-eyed mother picked him up and laid him into his flat hard chest. His deep voice calmed his nerves. 

"Wojownik w niebie, you are special and we love you." The blue-eyed mother said before laying him back in their laps and combing their hands in his wings, making him shiver while their love filled his heart. 

[FLASHBACK OVER] 

The Nephilim sniffles before wiping his tears from his hazel honey eyes. His pink lips twisted in a half frown and smile before he heard his phone ring. 

He sat startled before he carefully picked up his phone. He answered. 

"Hello?" He said in a shaky, unclear voice. 

"Stiles. Get here in 30 minutes. Pack meeting." A cold hard voice, that used to be filled with warmth and love, informed him. 

Stiles let out a shaky breath. 

"Okay Scott." 

Scott hung up, leaving the Nephilim in sadness, pain, and confusion.


	2. "Some of us are...Human!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter, we saw a little bit of Stiles's past. 
> 
> Scott is acting like an assbut. 
> 
> We learned that Stiles is a nephilim and that he healed Allison. 
> 
> He has a special place that he goes too. 
> 
> The question is: What's going to happen at the pack meeting in 30 minutes?

F O R M| STILES S. 

•••• 

He had flown home and was now trying to get his wings to "evaporate". In reality, he would make them invisible. If he was a full angel, only his mate could see his wings even if they were out. 

After Stiles had finally got them to "evaporate", Stiles put on loose clothes to cover his entire body and jumped in his blue worn out jeep. His baby. 

It was quite obvious that he got his love for his car from his dad. He wished he got the ability to fix cars too.

He looked at the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock! He was late. He hoped Derek wouldn't throw him into a wall because he was struggling to keep his urges down.

Derek was his mate. He hoped Derek wouldn't reject him because rejecting an angel makes them kinda crazy in the head. He knew tons of examples.

Stiles parked in front of Derek's loft. He had always thought it was creepy but he knew it was better than Derek living in his old burnt house. He dulled his senses and his scent and walked inside. Even with his dulled senses, he could still hear the pack whispering about him.

"It's for his own good." That was Scott.

"I don't want him to get hurt." Stiles immediately knew that was Derek.

"But this will hurt him!" Stiles beamed as Allison stood up for him.

"How will this hurt him?" Scott's voice seethed.

"Your kicking him out the pack!" Whisper-shouted Lydia.

Stiles decided he had heard enough and walked up the stairs, making sure they were loud enough for the pack to hear it.

It seemed like that worked because the pack became silent. Stiles knocked and opened the door only to stop in shock. There, sitting next to Scott, was a big invitation to the Royal Family Gathering. I mean, he should know, he made them this year.

Stiles composed himself quickly but Peter must have caught his look at the invite because he was looking at Stiles curiously. Stiles cursed quietly. He hoped Peter didn't say anything that would make him look suspicious.

Stiles looked around. Scott was next to Derek, who looked stiff. Derek was next to Peter, and Peter next to Chris. Erica and Boyd were on the couch, Erica practically on his lap. Isaac, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson sat close to one another. Liam and Kira were behind Scott. All in all it looked like a huge fight occurred and everybody were on different teams.

Stiles choose to stand next to the wall as to be away from everybody.

"What was so urgent that I had to cut my nap short? Did somebody die?" Stiles asked. He made sure to keep his heart steady when he lied.

Of course he knew why he had been called but he had an appearance to keep up.

He noticed that as soon as he spoke, Erica,Lydia,Allison,Isaac, and surprisingly Jackson look slightly down. Their body language told Stiles that they didn't want him kicked out. That made Stiles slightly smile.

Which of course turned into a frown when Scott spoke in that hard voice of his.

"Your out of the pack."

Those five words were simple. He knew this was coming, so why did it hurt so much?

When Derek slightly flinched, he knew Derek didn't want this.

"Wait, wh-"

I was cut off from speaking when a red hot searing pain all over my body caused me to scream. I distantly noticed that I was on the floor, shaking like I was have a seizure, and that Derek was right next to me. He looked pale and was shaking too.

Derek was holding my hand, trying to take my pain. I could feel his wolf and my grace reaching for each other. I felt two hands on my cheeks shaking my head.

"Stiles! Stiles! Pl-please" Derek said, his voice breaking painfully.

What was he asking for?

Before I could ask, my world suddenly shifted to black.

I had passed out.

○○○ STILES

I woke up with a gasp. I was sweating like crazy. I looked around wildly, my grace looking for Derek. I panicked when I couldn't find him.

Where was he?

Where was Derek?

Where is my mate?

The door suddenly opened and I recognized my dad.

Was I at home?

Suddenly my angel senses went haywire and I finally realized that I was screaming.

What is happening?

I felt my vision blue and suddenly dark spots appeared. I started to pant, as I felt like I couldn't breathe.

I was having a panic attack. My dad, the sheriff, looked me in the eyes. His slightly wrinkled face gave me a sense of normalcy.

"Count your fingers, son."

1 finger.

Why is this happening again?

2 fingers.

Did I dream that I was at the loft?

3 fingers.

Is the nogistune happening again?

4 fingers.

Is the pack going to the gathering?

5 fingers.

Did Peter figure it out?

6 fingers.

When is my family coming home?

7 fingers.

Why didn't they text back for a year?

8 fingers.

Why am I panicking?

9 fingers.

What happened to my moms?

10 fingers.

Are these all my fingers?

I looked up to see my dad smiling.

"See? This is real. It's okay, son."

I almost relaxed before I realized something.

I didn't count my pinkies.

I screamed myself awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? 
> 
> So if you read the last chapter on my other book, you will see that sciles will break up. Forever. 
> 
> You will also understand the fandoms and ships in this story.


	3. "Driver Picks The Music"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Whats going on with Stiles? What Family is he talking about? What happened to his moms? 
> 
>  
> 
> Is the nogistune still there? 
> 
> What's up with Scott? 
> 
> Is the pack going to the gathering?

¤MY RED EYES¤|STILES S. 

••••

I pulled up to school in the passenger seat of my dad's police car. When I was about to get out, I noticed my dad giving me a worried look. 

I faked a smile and wiggled my eyebrows at him. 

"I'm fine! My birthday is in 5 days!" I stated, faking excitement. 

It's true, my birthday was in five days. The dream I had freaked me out so bad, that I wouldn't leave my room on Saturday and Sunday. With the gathering on Friday and the pack avoiding me, I don't know how I'm going to pass all these quizzes and tests this week. 

I got out the car and walked in the school. Normally Scott and Allison would be waiting by my locker, but lately it's been just me. I sighed as I got my things for mathematics and science. 

As soon as I entered the classroom, It got silent. The teacher eyed me and looked at me with a sit-your-behind-down look. I quickly looked around and noticed that the only seat left was beside Scott. 

Great. 

I sat in the seat and engrossed myself in the lessons of whatever she was talking about. I already knew all of this crap anyway. I quickly looked out the window and was surprised when I saw a black 67 Chevy Impala. 

I blinked and it was gone. I shivered as uneasiness washed over me. I could feel my wings shiver due to my feelings. I stiffened when I felt them try to move under my clothes. I quickly focused and relaxed when they "evaporated" once more. I turned to my side to see Scott looking at me in confusion. I shrugged and turned back to face the teacher. 

Except that wasnt the teacher. That was me. 

Except that wasn't me. That was Stuart. 

I rubbed my eyes and he was gone too. 

I could feel my heart rate go a little faster and I knew I had to calm my self down before my wings made an appearance. 

I thought about when I was younger and my entire family came over for thanksgiving. I chuckled quietly as I thought about how my Uncle brought all his friends and proceeded to teach me how to fight. He ended up with a face full of cake, thanks to my dad who didn't want to teach me how to fight this early. 

Soon enough I was brought out of my thoughts by the Bell ringing. I grabbed my ears and shot out of the classroom igoring the eyes that were on my back. 

~~ 

School was over and I was waiting at the entry for my dad to show up. This was, of course, before I remembered he was the sheriff and was probably at work. I sighed as I prepared myself for the long walk. Before I could take a step, a hand was on my shoulder turning me around. I came face to face with Scott. 

I subconsciously placed my foot in a fighting stance, as if we were enemies. He tightened his hold on my shoulder and I winced. 

"Pack meeting at 8. Be there." Was all I heard before he walked away. 

Suddenly I remembered my dream and I quickly decided to run home. I opened the door and rushed to the shower. I hummed the song, Heat Of The Moment, while I was being sprayed by the hot jets. I washed my hair and body before I got out. As I stepped out, I felt the cool wrap around me, only because I turned my grace off. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and looked at my appearence. I saw my tattoo close to my left shoulder and the injuries I sustained over the years. I looked into the mirror and flashed my eyes. I saw the familiar warm white that covered all of my eyes and instantly thought of my mom. 

I miss him. 

Suddenly I heard the door slam. Using my powers, I snapped my fingers and was instantly dry and clothed. I ran downstairs only to see Boyd. 

"Your late. Scott told me to get you." Was all he aid before picking me up like a sack of pata toes and running to the loft. I didn't know he meant literally. Suddenly we were in the loft, everybody staring at us. Well, except Derek. Derek was glaring at us. 

Boyd dropped me on the floor, making me groan to keep up the appearance of being human. Scott snorted and I glared at him. 

"What the crap! Scott what is going on?" I yelled at his face. 

I was suddenly up against the wall, dark brown eyes staring at me in anger. 

I couldn't help the snark that came out my mouth. 

"Sorry buddy, but that's Derek's move." 

He growled and let me go. I sighed in relief that we weren't about to fight. 

I glanced at Derek and winked at him, causing his eyes to widened. 

I sported a small smile before I once again saw the invitation. 

"Hey guys what's that? Are we going to a party?" I asked, once again pretending I didn't know what was going on. 

Scott fake laughed and smirked. 

"We are. Your not." He said. 

I really wanted to smite him. 

"Ok.. nice chat but I really have some place to be." I said, for once telling the truth. 

This time Boyd snorted. 

Okay, what is actually going on with all the snorting! 

"What could you possibly have to do?" Boyd asked, a nasty smirk sitting on his lips. 

"I can't believe I let you carry me." I mumbled to myself, not noticing that everybody heard me. 

"Let me carry you? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day!" Boyd said, while actually laughing with tears in his eyes. 

I was kinda surprised since Boyd is usually silent. 

I suddenly thought of something very important. 

My birthday is on Friday. 

I turned to Allison. 

"We still on this Friday?" I asked, slightly excited. 

She winced as all the attention was on her. 

"Stiles... the gathering is on Friday..." she said, regret clear in her voice. 

My body clearly deflated but I shook it off and nodded. 

Wait. The gathering is on Friday? I thought it was tomorrow? Wait... if they changed it that means.... 

I grabbed the invitation of the table, Igoring the surprised jumps from the pack. 

I read it quickly. 

《ROYAL FAMILY GATHERING》 

GATHERING HELD AT THE CASTLE OF MAGIC.  
HELD IN CELEBRATION OF THE ROYAL TWINS.  
ON FRIDAY 23rd OF THIS YEAR.  
FOR ALL PACKS INVITED. 

《ROYAL FAMILY GATHERING》 

When Scott grabbed the paper from my hands, I was to shocked to stop him. 

My family was throwing the gathering to celebrate Stuart and I's birthday. What the actual hell. 

Scott was suddenly in my face, screaming at me. 

What is he screaming about? 

"-And this is why your out of the pack!!" He screamed. 

I suddenly felt angry. This was supposed to be my best friend. My brother. And he wanted to kick me out the pack? Ah hell to the no. 

I glared at him. 

"No!" I screamed back at him. 

He looked surprised. But then his face went cold and he flashed his alpha eyes at me. 

I didn't give two shakes of a rat's ass and decided to flash my eyes right back. 

The whole room went silent and I smirked. The only reason the whole pack wasn't dead from my grace was because I was pulling it back. 

Scott backed up, everybody behind him. 

I was expecting questions about my straight white glow eyes but what Scott asked threw my off. 

"When did you become an Alpha?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Today is Monday. Found out I'll be gone Tuesday until Monday. Which means basically a week with no updates. 
> 
> Also the reason there are so many things including SPN is because Half of Stiles'S life was occurred in that. But the cast of SPN is not coming in until later. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the double update! xoxo


	4. The New Plan/not a chapter

Okay, so you guys know that originally I was supposed to stay in South Carolina until Sunday but my mom switched plans on me without knowing and now I don't know when I'll be back to update but my auntie thinks it will be on Wednesday. The only reason I was able to write this is because I'm on my cousin's phone but I won't ask her again. Just wanted to let you know. If my phone decides to work, I might update later tonight so yeah. Sorry and I'll talk to you later. Byeee


	5. "Where's The Pie?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on with Stiles's eyes? 
> 
> How is he going to go to that gathering now? 
> 
> What's going on with Scott? 
> 
> What's going on with Derek? 
> 
> Find out in these latest chapters☺

|THE GATHERING|STILES S. 

¤¤¤ 

What? 

I'm an Alpha? 

But if he thinks I'm an Alpha, that means I have- 

I quickly jump out of my shock and run into Derek's bathroom because first of all his room is sound proof and secondly, his smell calms me down. 

I lock the bathroom and look into the mirror. Red eyes stare back at me. 

What is actually happening? Where are my white eyes? Am I still a nephilim? 

My thoughts are cut off when I hear Derek yelling at me to come out. 

"Stiles get out of my bathroom!" He practically growls at me. 

I shudder when I feel a certain part of me jump to attention. 

I physically shake my head and count to three before opening to door and walking out. 

I barely make it out of the bathroom before I'm stuck against a wall and a warm hard chest. 

I feel my wings ruffling against me, which makes me relax because I'm still an angel, but also makes me even more aroused than I just was. 

I can feel Derek's nipples rubbing against mine and can feel his warm breathe ghosting my lips. I close my eyes before they roll to the back of my head when I feel his warm and strong arms tighten against me. 

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Let me go, sourwolf" I say in a raspy voice, trying to get him to let me go before my grace takes over me. 

He steps back but not before his hands fall to the wall behind me, unknowingly stroking my wings. 

My eyes roll to the back of my head as I let out a small moan. 

When I see his eyes widen, I promptly use my grace to know myself out. 

☆DEREK H. 

I didn't agree with this at all. The only reason I even agreed to kick Stiles out of the pack was because Scott used my weakness. Protecting my mate. 

Protecting Stiles. 

But of course, Scott didn't know he was my mate and Derek felt relieved. 

Scott changed and he would be damned if he let Scott hurt Stiles. 

He didn't want to tell Stiles because mating season was coming up soon and he didn't want to force Stiles to do anything. 

He could handle a week of boners, blue balls, and accidental teases like he did every year since he met Stiles. 

He was fine with it. 

But what he wasn't fine with, was Stiles being a True Alpha without telling him. He at least thought he would tell Scott or Lydia. 

But everyone was as confused as he was. 

When Stiles looked surprised and confused as well, things got pretty chaotic. Everybody was yelling so it wasn't surprising that Stiles ran. But where he ran to was equally arousing and worrying. 

Stiles ran to his room. 

When Derek found him and yelled at him to come out, he didn't think that he would possibly die from getting blue balls. 

When he pushed Stiles up against the wall, it wood all of his strength not to mark Stiles as HIS and just rutt against him. 

Stiles only made it worst with his scent of arousal getting stronger and stronger and him pushing up against Derek. 

It made Derek lose his mind. 

But what made him almost come in his pants? 

The little moan Stiles gave when he brushed his hand against the wall behind Stiles. It made his toes curl from pleasure when Stiles eyes widened and then rolled behind his head. 

He had to fight to make sure his eyes didn't glow, had to fight to keep the wolf back. 

But it was easy considering that Stiles passed out. 

That brought him out of his "mood" faster than the thought of a naked Peter. 

He had quickly picked Stiles up and put him on the couch, the rest of the pack sitting next to Derek. 

The pack wanted answers. But of course, pack took care of pack, even though he just got kicked out. Scott didn't know enough to brake the strong gold threads linking the together.

Besides, everybody loved Stiles regardless of the nogistune. 

They just wanted him safe. 

Well Derek did. 

He didn't know about Scott though. 

Nobody did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy? Sterek will be coming in fast and quickly. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry but Scott is a baaaadddd dude. If you haven't noticed but..... he hates Stiles... 
> 
> Nobody that's good hates Stiles...


	6. "Dude, Could You Be More Gay?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh what's going on with Scott? 
> 
> What questions are the pack going to ask? 
> 
> What's going to happen with all the sexual tension between sterek? 
> 
> How is Stiles going to go to the gathering now when he has red eyes? 
> 
> Find out in these latest chapters☺ 
> 
> (Of course, these questions will be answered eventually.)

|DEATH GLARES|STILES S. 

¤¤¤ 

I could hear them talking quietly over me, their voices sounding unrecognizable if not for my angel senses. 

I mean, if I was still an angel. 

I mean sure, earlier I had thought I was still an angel because of my wings, but when I "passed out" and searched for my grace, I couldn't find it. 

I had almost called for my mom but decided not to. 

I could ask my Aunt Willow. She knew a little bit about everything. 

Stiles bet she knew about this. 

I opened my eyes slowly, changing my heartbeat to make sure it sounded like I just woke up. 

I was met with green mixed with about everything eyes, and suddenly my grace flared up. 

I was instantly relaxed. 

Until I felt my grace and Derek's soul, or wolf, about to intertwine. 

Shit! What am I supposed to do? I could feel Derek's chest rumbling from under me. 

I pulled my grace back and Derek startled. His eyes opened, staring down at me with his bright red eyes. 

Holy crap. He was beautiful. 

Suddenly I was turned around and met with another pair of red eyes. Only they were pale and filled with hate. 

I flinched back, only to bump into Derek's chest, immediately making me relax. 

Scott eyed me, his eyes filled with curiosity and something else. 

Anger. 

"When did you become an Alpha?" He asked, his voice filled with tension. 

I could see Liam looking at me with betrayal. 

Theo was smirking. Wait, when did Theo get here? 

Kira, Corey, and Mason looked disinterested. Again, where did those two come from? 

The rest of the pack looked at me in concern. 

Even surprisingly Jackson. 

"I don't k-know" I stuttered, glad that it was the truth. 

Scott looked at me with his head tilted, a clear sign he was listening to me heart. 

"I-I'm telling the truth. I-i-I dont know!" I repeated, slightly hysterical. 

I felt Derek shift behind me, causing me to sit right on his crotch. 

I could feel my wings start to flutter, and I focused harder on making them stay invisible. 

"Well, clearly your lying or you really are stupid enough to not know when you became an Alpha. My guess though, is that your stupid." Scott said, his words like razors cutting into my skin and making me want to cry out in pain. 

I was just about to speak until Allison said something that didn't really make sense. 

"His eyes weren't like Derek's. They were like yours Scott." 

Suddenly I was out of Derek's warm and cozy lap and against the hard wall. 

Again. 

I chuckled nerviously, seeing Derek's eyes change from red to his mixed green eyes and back.

But seriously, I was done with being pushed into walls and crap like that. 

Why was Scott even pushing me into walls anyway? 

I snorted, amusement and fear washing over me. 

I couldn't protect myself. If I did, I could accidently kill everybody. 

How did I have True Alpha Eyes? 

"Get off me." I said, keeping my voice steady and calm. 

Scott rolled his pale red eyes, but let me go. 

"Even if you are a supernatural creature, you aren't coming to the gathering. Your pathetic and would embarrass and ruin the Beacon Hills Pack name." Scott said like he was speaking the truth. 

I punched him. 

Now I know, I know. Uncle Tony would probably be telling me not to let him get under my skin, while my dad would probably be rooting for me to kick his ass.

But Scott was being an "assbutt" as my mom would say. I mean, what the fuck did I even do? 

But I can't believe I punched him! 

And oh shit, Scott's mad.

"I'm going to that gathering whether you like it or not!" 

~~ 

And that's how I ended up in Chris's jeep, borrowed by Derek, in the back. Scott and Derek were in the front with Derek driving. Allison and Lydia were on either side of me. Isaac and Jackson sat in the middle with Liam, who was still looking like a kicked puppy. 

I guess Kira, Theo, Mason, and Corey went in the other car with my father, Scott's mom, Deaton, and Chris. 

It turns out we all are going to the gathering! 

I mean, my father and I were already going because we were part of the family but the pack didn't know. Seems like they are about to know now. 

Suddenly the car stopped. I looked outside to see a bakery. I noticed a sign and smiled. They sold pie. My dad would love this shop. 

Wait. 

I know this shop. 

I barked out a laugh and ran into the shop, not bothering to listen to Derek and Scott's surprised yells. Once I was inside, I stopped. 

There, in all her glory, was Rayvin. 

Said girl looked up and gasped before I found myself on the floor, our limbs tangled together. I relaxed and giggled as she kissed all over my face. 

"Stiles! Stiles!" She gasped, in a heavy Polish accent. 

I didn't even notice that Derek and Scott were in the bakery until I was suddenly off the floor and against a hard chest. 

Swoon. 

Derek geowled at Rayvin. Which of course, was totally unnecessary.

Speaking of Tayvin, Scott and her were what seems to be a glaring "battle" and guess who I was rooting for? 

Rayvin of course. 

What happend next was totally not my fault. 

Like at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has two thumbs, doesn't really update a lot and is in Ohio? 
> 
> Oh, and has band camp on Sunday? 
> 
> Thissss CHICK! 
> 
> Welp. Update. 
> 
> In ATL and band camp was awesome.


	7. "BTW-That means By The Way"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is up with Rayvin? 
> 
> Is she a supernatural creature? 
> 
> And still. What is actually up with Scott because I'm kinda hating myself for making him evil. 
> 
> And Derek. Jealous are we? 
> 
> Sorry, but I literally have no questions. 
> 
> Find out in the latest chapters

JUST SO YOU KNOW|STILES S. 

••• 

No, but seriously, this is not my fault. 

If I accidently used my grace to move Scott from in front of Rayvin, Sue me. 

But I did not make Scott trip over his own two feet, knocking over the lamp, which in turn knocked over a bunch of other shit. 

All I know is suddenly, I'm in Derek's arms, shaking from laughter like a maniac. 

The fire behind me is not funny at all. 

So why am I laughing? 

Shit, am I going into shock? 

Derek is suddenly in my face, his warm breathe ghosting my lips. 

Laughter explodes from my lips. 

"Th-this is not-" 

I cut myself off with more slightly embarrassing laughter. 

"This is not the time for sexual tension!" 

I manage to get out before I land on the ground due to Derek's shock. 

If anybody saw us now, they would think we were crazy. 

Rayvin was currently trying to fight Scott for setting the building on fire accidently with his clumsy ass. 

Scott was trying to run away from her because apparently she had a fake gun and thought it was real. 

I, in all my crazy goodness, was currently rolling around on the hard ground, tears running down my face, laughter blowing out my mouth from the tops of my lungs. 

Derek just looked confused and horrified. 

I was about to say something when all of a sudden- 

BANG! 

Oh shit! 

I was up in a second, laughter still pouring out of me, making me slightly annoyed, because seriously? 

My crazy friend is trying to shoot Scott and I'm too busy laughing like the Joker. 

All I'm missing is the makeup. 

Not that I would ever tell Mags. 

He would probably magically apply the stuff to my face, just cause he was probably bored. 

Before I knew it, we were in a hotel, Derek stopping my laughter with a kiss. 

He didnt look at me. 

"Goodnight." 

He looked up at me and I blushed. 

I groaned as I suddenly realise my past was coming up tomorrow morning really fast. 

Well... only like 20% of it.

I shut my eyes, and prepared myself for a sleepless night.

**** 

When I wake up to find myself in the truck that was borrowed and not the dingy hotel, I'm slightly confused. 

Ok, mostly confused. 

I have no idea if I was hallucinating or dreaming or what. 

That's when I suddenly look around. 

Isaac and Allison look slightly afraid. 

Derek and Scott have their red eyes blazing and fangs out, baring them at me. 

Erica, Liam, and Lydia are currently laughing while shaking. 

Nervous laughter.

Jackson is asleep. 

Wish I was too.

I cough, my throat feeling dry. 

Wait, why was my throat dry? 

"U--um why is my-" 

I wince when a cough rattles my entire body. 

Is this how Simon feels when he doesn't feed? 

I try to continue talking. 

"Wh--why is my thr-throat dry?" I croak. 

It's Lydia that answers, her confident mask back into place. 

Her eyes tell her emotion though. 

She's afraid. 

Of me. 

"You were laughing. And screaming. And TALKING. But you were talking about a girl named Rayvin.... shooting Scott. And you were talking about fires... and makeup.. and someone named Mags?" She ends with concern and curiosity in her tone. 

I wince when she mentions Mags. 

Just another part of a life I want hidden. 

There's just one thing bothering me though. 

"Was I dreaming?" 

This time Derek answers. 

"You were awake." 

I was hallucinating. 

Just like the nogistune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have realized that some of you may or may not know these characters. 
> 
> And that my writing kinda sucks. 
> 
> And my chapters are kinda short. 
> 
> But please comment to tell me what you thought! 
> 
> I love reading your comments! 
> 
> And would you guys love me to do a qotd thing? 
> 
> /question of the day/ 
> 
> Byeee


	8. "A Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. 
> 
> What the actual hell is going on with Stiles? 
> 
> My mind is kind of boggled. 
> 
> Btw, kinda angst-y?
> 
>  
> 
> Ok. On to the chap

EXPLANATIONS|STILES S.

••• 

We had stopped at Rayvin's shop. 

To say I was nervous was an understatment. 

I was fucking TERRIFIED. 

But luckily, we didn't have to go inside since Rayvin was already outside waiting for me. 

Rayvin was human. 

But, she sometimes had these feelings. Like a gut feeling. She must have got a gut feeling for me. 

My guesses were confirmed when she looked at me with concern and anger in her eyes. 

Concerned because of my heart and stomach twisting painfully from my feelings. 

Anger because I haven't visited her in over two years. But I don't think she understood. 

She knew about my supernatural life. 

About all those people who would bring terror on earth and hell in Beacon Hills if I didn't do my monthly checkups. 

Those people would hurt and kill people because they would assume the wrong thing if I didn't visit every summer. 

But those people were my family. 

I couldn't help but love them. Even if they were slightly insane and dysfunctional. 

"Stiles!" She exclaimed as I jumped out the car and into her arms. 

Even if she was crazy, she was familiar. She used to be my bestfriend. 

I mean, before Scott. But that seems to be changing too. 

"Funkytown." 

I knew they would know what it meant.

The rest of my old pack looked confused except for my dad. 

Rayvin and him looked at each other before asking me simultaneously, which in my opinion was creepy as hell, 

"What happend?" 

I took a few breathers to control my heart rate. Something was seriously going on with me. 

And not the usual shit. 

"Apparently, I'm a true Alpha now." 

"What?" 

There they go again with the freaky stuff! 

Everybody else knew because well, gossip goes around. But apparently not my dad. 

Suddenly my dad looked worried. 

His eyes seemed to be searching for something around my heart and I nodded, seeing the tension in his shoulders go away. 

Derek was watching us but surprisingly didn't say anything. 

"I'm going to call the Queen. She might know whats happening." 

I stiffened as red, hot panic siezed me. He was about to call my aunt. 

I noticed my dad shrug. 

It's okay. 

They were going to find out sooner. 

Derek must of took my dad's shrug as a shrug of confusion because he began to explain our history. 

Which we already knew. 

Because... well.. it's our history. 

"The Queen of the Royal Family is a very powerful mage. She is one of the most powerful creatures in the shadow world-" 

I interupted him, panic flooding my body once again. 

"E-excuse me? D-d-did you just say SHADOW WO-ORLD?" I stuttered. 

Only one level of supernatural creatures lived in the downworld. 

Did Derek know? 

I could feel it. The tendrils of panic softly floating to my throat, seeming to choke me, even as I tried to force into my lungs. Blood seemed to rush into my ears and covered the sounds of people talking to me. No. Not people. Downworlders. 

My eyes were being teased by black, making me panic harder. 

I forgot where I was. But I was having a panic attack. 

I whimpered when I felt too hot hands on me, begging me to calm down. But I couldnt. 

HE wasn't there to comfort me. 

Sticky tears rolled down my chin, reminding me of the blood that rolled down Raphael and Simon's eyes at Simon's betrayal. 

No! Too much!

I looked down at my hands, seeing the blood that I thought I had scrubbed off. 

My breathe hitched as a new wave of panic and TERROR washed over me. 

I tried to rub it off. 

WHY WONT IT COME OFF!

The tears kept coming and I distantly realized I stopped breathing when my chest started to hurt and the black was back. The darkness threatened to cover me and I felt trapped, but I had to get HIS blood off first. 

My rubbing soon turned to scratching. 

My tears soon blurred my vision and then blood was everywhere. 

My head hurt. 

My chest hurt. 

I HURT. 

But I had to get it off first. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do.

I lifted my head and I saw HIM. 

I got up to get to him, to save him, to WARN him. 

I was close, but soon arms were restraining me, capturing me, keeping me from getting to him. 

No! Get off me! 

Please! 

I was panicking again, this time the panic hitting me harder.

The rush in my head was louder, the pain in my chest bigger, and I screamed in pain and frustration. 

But I couldn't stop. 

/I whispered his name. /

Not until I got to him. 

/I said his name again. He wouldn't look at me. Why won't he look at me?/

I was so close. 

/I screamed his name. He looked at me. Then looked down. /

But I didn't make it.

/I screamed his name again, but stopped screaming when I saw his body. He was bleeding. /

And soon I was out. 

/He looked at me. He pointed at me in a way that said 

"Look what you've done." /

But not before I yelled out one name. 

One name that had caused me great happiness but great pain. 

Ragnor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey GUYS! Did you enjoy this chap? 
> 
> OK ok. You guys might be confused but.. basically Stiles had a panic attack. Yep that's right! 
> 
> Basically bout a guy named Ragnor. And Simon.And Raphael. And it was promoted by the word 'shadow world' 
> 
> If you watch shadowhunters, you'll get the gist of what's going on. If you didnt, welp. I don't know how many books there will be before we get to that level of supernatural so.... but you know some more stuff bout him and yay! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, don't really know stuff about panic attacks so I'm really sorry. 
> 
> And basically the words between the "/" is what Stiles is hallucinating which is actually important to the story. 
> 
> I mean, what he's hallucinating.. and the actual fact that he's hallucinating. 
> 
> And I know, I know. Funky town doesn't really mean what it means in my book but yeah.. it's what I decided to go with. 
> 
> ....
> 
> Anyway i know its early butt... do do you guys want an epilogue? 
> 
> I'll admit, it will probably be Stiles calling his friends and family. But no doubt will be entertaining. 
> 
> So? 
> 
>  
> 
> On to the fun stuff! 
> 
>  
> 
> Qotd: Did you guys see the new 6B trailer for TW? 
> 
> Aotd: Bitchest yess. I fuxkING screamed bloody murder when I saw Stiles and Derek in that trailer! 
> 
> STEREK FOR LIFE. 
> 
> I'M STILL DEAAAADDDD. 
> 
> sorry. 
> 
> Ok, excuse me while I go die in a hole from fangirling. 
> 
> .. 
> 
> So u guys do know that nobody double checks my stories so I'm sorry bout errors and stuff. 
> 
> Love you! Byeee


	9. "We Have A Hulk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Stiles? 
> 
> Who is Simon? 
> 
> Who is Raphael? 
> 
> And more importantly, who is Ragnor? 
> 
> Why is his blood on Stiles's hands? 
> 
> And what does "funkytown" even mean? 
> 
> Find out in these latest chapters! 
> 
> OH AND SURPRISE BITCHES. DEREK IS BACK JUST LIKE HE'S BACK IN THE TRAILER WHICH I AM OBVIOUSLY STILL NOT FREAKING OUT OVER. 
> 
>  
> 
> OBVIOUSLY. 
> 
>    
> OK SORRY. 
> 
> on with the story.

PHONE CALLS|DEREK H. 

••• 

Ok. First things first, 

Who the actual hell is Ragnor? 

No. Scratch that. 

What the hell is going on with my mate? 

My mate that always smells like curly fries, grass, light, and arousal. 

I don't understand why he smells like light. Light doesn't have a smell. But Stiles smells like it. 

But Stiles, my mate who has ADHD and loves to sacrifice himself for people, is the only reason I'm calling the Queen. 

Normally I would call Deaton, but I had already asked him as soon as Stiles had flashed those beautiful light red eyes. They were filled with warmth and compassion. 

Unlike Scott's. 

Scott was worrying me. 

His morals seemed to be flying out of the window. There was no more of that kindness I was used to seeing in those eyes and frankly, it scared the crap out of me. 

I already knew that at the gathering, I was leaving the pack. 

I couldn't bear not talking to Stiles. And frankly, I would have killed Scott if something wasn't affecting my "Alpha-ness?". 

Shaking my head, I looked down at Stiles. 

His usually kind of tan and pale skin was sweating and looking unhealthy. 

He was shaking and seemed to be mumbling words in a language I didn't know. 

His arms were covered in blood from him scratching himself. 

I looked away in fear that my wolf would overcome me. 

He was already yelling in my head to take him away from his dad and Lydia, who he was resting on.

Lydia was staring at him wide-eyed, fear and concern shining brightly in her eyes. 

Everybody else was looking at him in concern. 

I mean, except for Corey, Mason, Scott, and Theo.

Kira and Peter looked interested, but as I looked closer, I could see Peter's mouth set into a thin line and his fists were clenched. 

My lips curled into a half smile. My uncle cared about my mate. 

Nice. 

When I looked back at Stiles, I realized I have yet to a call the Queen of the Royal Family. 

Not even bothering to turn away, I called the number on the invitation and waited as it rang. 

Nobody picked up.

My eyebrows furrowed. Why weren't they answering? 

I called again and this time someone did answer. 

Just not in English.

A clear voice that sounded just like Stiles's voice but a little deeper spoke. 

"Cześć." The deep voice spoke. (Hello)

What?

"Um, hi? Can I speak to the Queen?" I asked the man. 

My eyebrows furrowed. Why did this man answer the Queen's phone? 

I shook my head. Just another question going unanswered.

I looked around to see the supernatural creatures of the pack looking confused. Except for Peter. He looked like he understood what the man said. But there was no way I was letting Peter on the phone. 

I put the phone on speaker. 

"Does anybody speak this langauage?" I asked to nobody in particular. 

"Hello?" I said to the phone,

"Cześć" Says the man, his tone sounding slightly annoyed.

John's head shot up from where he was looking down at Stiles's head in his lap. His face showed surprise, and even more confusing, recognition. 

On the phone, the man kept talking, his voice getting loud. 

"Z kim chciałby Pan rozmawiać?" The man asks. (Who would you like to speak to?) 

The phone filled with static and then whispers. John stared with wide eyes at the phone when he heard one name. 

Genim.

"Panie, z kim chcesz porozmawiać?" The man said, his voice slightly sounding breathless. (Sir, who would you like to speak to?) 

The man didn't even wait for a reply.

"O Jezu. Nie znasz polskiego." The voice stated. (Oh Jesus. You don't know Polish.)

"Na miłość do Chrystusa, człowieku, kładź kogoś na telefonie, który potrafi mówić moim językiem!" The man shouted in anger. (For Christ sakes, man, put somebody on the phone who can speak my language!)

John sat up slowly, put Stiles's head in Lydia's lap and walked up to me. He held his hand out and gave him my phone. 

"Cześć" He said in a slight accent.

"Dzięki Bogu!" The man exclaimed.(Thank goodness!) 

There was an awkward silence before the man, with the voice that sounded like Stiles's spoke again. But this time in excitement.

"O mój Boże, Tato!" He yelped in the phone to John, who in turn smiled. (Oh my gosh, Dad!) 

Peter's head shot up as he stared at the Sheriff in shock and confusion.

"Stuart, Dlaczego odbierasz telefon? Gdzie jest twoja matka?" John asked. (Stuart, why are you answering the phone? Where is your mother?)

Let's just say the whole pack, except for Peter, was confused on how John knew the person answering the Queen's phone.

"O! Zobacz um .. Im ukrywanie się od niej" The man, Stuart apparently, said quite nervously. (Oh! See um..I'm hiding from her.)

"co zrobiłeś?" John asked, sighing while he did so. (What did you do?)

"Czekałem na Stiles i skończyło się nudzić .. i wiesz co się wtedy stanie!" Stuart shouted, like he was in the wait-I-can-explain stance. (I was waiting for Stiles and ended up getting bored..and you know what happens then!)

My head shot up from where I was staring at Stiles'S wounds, still shocked when they healed.

Stuart knew Stiles? 

I was cut out of my thoughts by John laughing, a hand running through his hands. Whoever Stuart was made John, apparently, very happy.

. "Tak jak twój brat. Boże kocham cię." John said while huffing out his last laugh. (Just like your brother. God I love you.)

"Kochaj też tato! Kiedy wracasz do domu?" Asked Stuart.

(Love you too dad! When are you getting home?) 

Wait. Why does Tato sound so familiar?

W ciągu kilku godzin. Och i Stuart? Jego początek."

(In about a few hours. Oh and Stuart? Its starting.) 

"Jego początek? Czekaj czekaj czekaj. Jest tak wcześnie...jest tam wujek Gabe?"

(Its starting? Wait, wait, wait. Its a early... Is Uncle Gabe there?)

Who is Gabe? 

"Nie, jeszcze nie. W każdym razie nie sądzę, że ufa temu paczce. Został wykopany, ale przypuszczam, że coś więcej się dzieje. Także Scott się zmienił. Pozwala mieć nadzieję, że nie spotyka reszty rodziny." John replies.

(No, not yet. I'll call him when its time. He got kicked out but I'm suspecting something more is going on. Also Scott has changes. Let's hope he doesn't meet the rest of the family.) 

Hold on, why is John talking about Scott? 

Scott knows Stuart? 

Speaking of Scott, He looks confused about the whole thing, especially John talking to Stuart about Stiles and Scott and whoever Gabe is. 

"Masz na myśli takie jak Damon, Magnus, Raphael i wujek Tony? Tak, torturują go osobno, to samo. Nawet nie zapomnij o wuja Gabe i Dean." Staurt replies, laughter clear in his voice.

(You mean like Damon, Magnus, Raphael, and Uncle Tony? Yeah, they'll torture him separately then the same. Don't even forget Uncle Gabe and Dean.) 

Ok. Who are all these people and why don't I know them? 

Everybody has meet everybody's family so why haven't we met Stiles's?

"Tak, wiem. Hej Stuart, muszę iść. Paczka patrzy na mnie jak szalony. Ale złapię cię później syna. Kocham Cię." replies the Sheriff while smiling, love clear in his voice.

(Yeah, I know. Hey Stuart, I gotta go. The pack is looking at me like I'm crazy. But I'll catch ya later son. Love ya.)

"Kochaj też tato." Stuart replies before hanging up.

(Love you too dad.) 

John gives me my phone and looks around at the pack.

He shrugs. "What?" 

Scott rolls his eyes as if saying 'Are you stupid?' 

"What we're you guys even speaking? And how did you know the guy on the phone?" He asks. 

Peter chuckles as if he already knows the answers to those questions and based on his face throughout the phone conversation, he does. 

Just as John is about to answer those questions with much-needed answers, we all hear a small voice. 

"Papa?" 

•••  
JOHN STILINSKI POV  
••• 

I couldn't wait to go see Stuart. Well, and to see if Stiles was going to be a warlock or a shadowhunter. 

Castiel and Claudia had already told me what to expect. 

The hallucinations, the passing out, the not eating as much. 

He was transitioning. Only it was different because he had pure angel blood in him. 

So, all facts aside, I was ready to help him. 

If he was a warlock, I would take him to Magnus. 

If he was a shadowhunter, I would take him to Alec. 

And because Alec and Magnus were practically married, he really wouldn't be apart from his two favorite people.

And anyway, Stiles loved going to New York. 

So I was ready. 

I was not ready for him to say 'funkytown' which meant trouble and need help and then to say that he had Alpha eyes. 

This was not part of the deal! How can he be a werewolf and an angel? 

I get the warlock and shadowhunter thing because Claudia was both. 

She had a warlock father and a shadowhunter mother and somehow Claudia came along. Probably because of the angels though. 

But seriously? 

A werewolf angel? 

I was cut out of my thoughts by a faint "Papa?". 

I turned around to see Stiles looking at me. 

Instantly, my arm and neck hair raised. Something was wrong. 

I came over and sat on the ground next to Stiles, who's head was still on Lydia. 

"Hey Stiles." I said and he instantly flinched. 

No. No. No. NO. This cannot be happening. 

My heart sped up and I can tell some of the wolves were looking at me suspiciously. 

Why didn't Stiles tell me he was starting this too? 

I decided to do the last test and looked at Rayvin. 

She instantly knew what was up because of the way he flinched. 

I looked back at Stiles and my voice became gentler without a thought. 

Stiles eyes had brightened as they always did when he started and I wasnt going to ruin his time for peace and healing. 

I cleared my throat. 

"Hey Genim? Do you want some curly fries?" I asked, hoping to God he said yes.

He sat up, almost bumping Lydia in the head. 

He giggled as if I said the most hilarious thing in the world. 

"Ew, that's nasty Papa. I want pie! Ohh, can I have apple pie just like Daddy?" He asked innocently, not seeing that I was having a panic breakdown. 

We weren't at the safe house. We needed the safe house. Safe house. Safe house. 

We needed the safe house, because Stiles was early. We couldn't go to the safe house because we had to go to the party for Stiles and Stuart. 

I didn't realize that I was actually having a panic attack until I felt somebody get in my lap, telling me to call down. 

"Papa calm down! Papa! Papa, what's happening? I wanna go home! Please Papa come back!" 

Why was this person so panicked? 

Why do they keep calling me Papa? 

Only one person called me Papa and that was Stiles. 

But he was at home... or was he at the gathering? 

Wait. Stiles. 

My vision cleared and I was met with a hug from a repressed almost 17 year old about to cry his heart out. 

I noticed that the pack was even more confused, except for Peter. 

Peter was staring at Stiles like he just found out something new. 

He couldn't have known from just that little incident could he? 

But from the way his eyes had sparked in anger, sadness, fear and underatansing, I'd say that he found out. 

But ill be damned if I let someone take advantage of my son again. 

Over my dead body. 

•••••• TEN MINUTES LATER •••••• 

My legs were tired and Stiles would not get off of me. 

He was bouncing up and down like an excited child. 

Which, I guess he was. 

"Papa, can we go to Virginia? I miss Steffy and Damy.. and Bonbon. But she always hangs out with the evil witxh of the west and I don't like her. She always takes Steffy and Damy from me but she always has them and I never get to play with them. Ohh guess what Papa! Me and Si want to hangout and watch Star wars oh and speaking of Star Wars, me and Steffy and Damy were watching it when they met Mags and Alcy and they liked it which they had to because if they didn't we couldn't be family and oh when we bonded, 'm grace really liked them and it was awesome but then Mags and Alcy took me away and then we ate at a dinner? Yeah a dinner.. Papa why are you laughing? I'm being serious because they almost killed each other and it was totally wicked and Damy let me watch a scary vampire movie which was fake because he told me that mhmbmbm." 

I ended Stiles rant with my hand before he let anymore important details infront of his EX pack.

Wow. I forgot that even 5 year old Stiles ranted.

Suddenly Stiles's stomach growled.

He got out of my lap and I groaned as my back popped when I sat up.

"Ok wow thanks for the info Stiles-" Scott ignored the flinch.

"But um we have a gathering to get to and we have to get to the portal before it closes so Stiles can you stop being a weirdo for one second and get in the car. Oh and I'm not asking Stiles."

I wanted to actually kill Scott.

Scott ignored Derek's growl even though he was confused about it and looked at Stiles who seemed to be staring at his heart like he could see it.

"Stiles!" He growled.

Stiles didn't even flinch.

Stiles reached out to the person he was closest to, which was Peter, and curled a fist around the back of his T-shirt, ignoring Derek's growl.

"Papa." Stiles said while tugging on Peter's shirt, as if trying to get his attention.

"Papa.. He kinda looks like- Papa!" Stiles said once again.

When Peter didn't answer, Stiles finally looked at him to see Peter already looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Stiles looked at Peter before looking at where his heart would be.

He looked back at Peter before raising his arms.

Suddenly, he let them down just as fast and cluched his head.

I immediatly came over to Stiles, just like Peter and suprisingly Derek.

I saw Stiles's eyes roll to the back of his head as a stream of bloodcame down his nose.

Is Stiles actually doing this? I'm going to spank his ass red until he can't even sit properly.

I grabbed his face with my hands, ignoring both of Peter's and Derek's growls.

"Stiles. If you don't let go by the time I count to three, I will spank your ass red until you can't sit down. And then I will send you to your Father and then I'm sending you to Damon and Magnus. No on second thought, if you don't let go I'm calling everybody and telling them because you promised." I said to him, anger and worry clear in my voice.

He looked up at me and winced before covering his ears and turning his head away.

"Hey! Wojownik Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski. I will call them and you will definitely not be seeing Stuart tonight." I said.

Stiles looked at me, tears in his eyes.

I hated to do this.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"B-but not in front of-of th-them please." He asked, desperation in his voice.

I HATED to do this.

"I'm sorry baby boy, but you waited too long. You should have told me and this would have never happend. We would have went to the safe house and anyway. You know Stuart loves when he's the big brother for once." I said, momentarily forgetting that the pack was right there, watching and hearing every word.

"I'm sorry." He said, sadness in his eyes.

Then he let go and the bleeding stopped.

I pulled him up from where he had sat in Derek and Peter's laps (interesting) and checked him over.

He was bleeding from both nostrils and both ears.

If he had waited even longer, he would have been crying blood.

And after that... He would have been in a coma.

Which I'm glad he didn't wait that long.

After we hugged, the pack started to whisper amongst themselves.

Stiles walked over to Rayvin and they talked. She nodded and they hugged again.

I was about to walk backwards but I bumped into a hard chest. Feeling flustered, I turned around but stopped when I saw Peter's face.

He grabbed my wrist and took me to the the front door of the store.

He looked at me and then Stiles and then back to me.

"He's repressing... I'll protect him with my life." Was all that was said to me before he turned around and walked to Stiles.

He said something, which Stiles nodded at and then proceeded to pick him up, Stiles laying on his hip.

That movement caused everybody to stop talking, not that Stiles noticed. He was playing with the back of Peter's hair while Peter talked to Rayvin about eating.

Rayvin looked around to find me and when she did, she raised her eyebrows in question.

'Is this okay?' She asked, her eyes showing her fierce protection towards Stiles.

I looked at Stiles. In my gut, I knew he would have never allowed Peter to hold him if his grace didn't trust him.

I looked at Rayvin and nodded with a smile.

'It's okay.'

She nodded and looked around at everybody before clearing her throat.

"Do you guys want to eat?" She asked, excitement in her tone.

I understood. She loved Stiles.

Everybody did.

I mean, who wouldnt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Did you enjoy this chap? 
> 
> Really hoping to only write 12 chapters, including the epilogue. 
> 
> Don't know why but this certain song is stuck in my head. 
> 
> This certain song causes pain to so many people. 
> 
> (Destiel)
> 
> I'll probably add the song to a later chapter. 
> 
> Anywhoo.. 
> 
> Qotd: Sucker For Pain OR Believer? 
> 
> (The songs)
> 
> Aotd: DUCK YOU. I'M CHOOSING BOTH. 
> 
> I don't really know why I choose questions I don't have an answer for. 
> 
> Like Matthew DaddyOreo said "I'm not telling you." 
> 
> Idk if that made sense. It's almost 11 at night, it's hot af and I keep getting a ball thrown in my face. 
> 
> Ok. Byeee. 
> 
> update/ im completely fine now. just bored. 
> 
> Update/Battle Scars song rocks man.


	10. "Close The Rift"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I dont know about you but i watch abnormallyadam videos and i died today. 
> 
> MALEC HAS FREAKING KILLED ME, OKAY?!? 
> 
> LIKE WHAT THE FREAK? 
> 
> MAGNUS, MY CHILD, IS SO SALTY AND ALEC, MY BABY, IS JUST TAKING IT. 
> 
> OH MY DEAR LORD! AND WHERE THE HECK IS RAPHAEL AT BECAUSE HES IMPORTANT TOO! THE DOWNWORLDERS SHOULD BE IN THE FLIPPING EPISODES ALOT JDFJFFMFIFJ!! 
> 
> I NEED SAPHAEL FEMALE DOGS!!!!

|In The Castle| UNKNOWN POV 

••• 

The teenager looked in the black and gold mirror, staring at himself as anxiety and fear pulsed in his body. 

He hasnt seen his other family members in a long time and now his twin was coming to celebrate their birthday. 

The teenager smiled, checking his teeth and his eyes, making sure they wouldnt show his true form. 

He ran a hand through his unruly brown hair and winked at himself with his hazel eyes. 

He groaned as fear once again pulsed through his body. 

He looked at the now bare royal blue walls, that had once featured posters of a fiery red-haired girl. 

The teenager shook himself physically, trying to burry his feelings until his twin came so that they could bond once again. 

He felt excitement flow through him at the thought. 

Whenever they both regressed at the same time, it was a joy. 

Well, for them. 

The teenager only hoped that his uncle would be there to guide them smoothly, or they could both go too far. 

The teenager looked around his room before heading down the big hallway into the kitchen where only family was allowed. 

The room was bustling with spirit as he saw his adoptive mom chatting in Polish and his adoptive dad speaking in Spanish. 

It was chaotic, but the teenager felt his heart swell with pride and love for his family. 

He sniffled when he realized tears were gathering at the back of his hazel brown eyes. 

The sniffle startled his adoptive mom and dad and they scolded him. 

"Stu!" His mom yelped while his dad said while startling, 

"Demi!" 

••• 

KIND OF A SNEAK PEEK BUT NOT REALLY

••• 

SO IF YOU READ MY ONE SHOTS AND STUFF THEN YOU WILL KNOW THAT I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING ON SUNDAY BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND STUFF. 

THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT NOT A FILLER CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS IS A CHAPTER. IDK. 

IDK.IDK.IDK. IM WATCHING BOY MEETS WORLD SO YEAH. OKAY BYE LOVE YOU 

KUDOS/COMMENTS/SHARES?? 

❤❤


	11. "Virgin Shadowhunter Energy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are all those people that Stiles and John know? 
> 
> (Easy Answer) 
> 
> Why won't Derek step up and be a man and claim his mate? 
> 
> (Actually really frustrated right now.) 
> 
> What did Peter say to Stiles and omg is he a bad guy?

BLOWN MINDS|STILES S. 

••• 

I learned very early that family was important. 

Family sticks together, and nobody gets left behind. 

That's what family is. What it's supposed to be. 

But apparently, the Stilinski family doesn't. We don't stick together. 

We die. 

We die and we fall because we are self-sacrificing bastards for the people we love. 

Sometimes I hate being in the Stilinski family. 

Mostly because I'm not really a Stilinski. 

I'm a lot of things because I have family everywhere. 

I'm a Bane. 

I'm a Lightwood. 

I'm a Salvatore. 

I'm a Herondale. 

I'm a Stark, in every four ways. 

I'm a Winchester. 

Im a Novak. 

I'm a lot of others. 

Like I said, I have family everywhere. 

After all, Family don't end in blood. Nor, does it start with it. 

But I wouldn't really know, would I? 

After all, I wasn't born human. 

My birth was complicated and happy, but it was also sad and tragic. 

Mostly, because my twin died. 

Let's start over. 

Nephilims don't just show up human. They don't appear as a baby. They appear as a small light ball of grace. 

My father and birth-mother were very close friends with my dad and mom. They were the best of friends. 

My dad and my mom were originally supposes to be my god-parents but that all changed when my Uncle showed up. 

My Uncle Gabe. 

Uncle Gabe was different... He was kind of luke me and my daddy. He joked around to hide his true feelings, only letting them out for his family, and even then sometimes not us. Especially if we were the ones to hurt him.

But that's mostly because he's an Archangel. 

But, anyway, originally, my mom and dad were my god-parents. 

Just when it was to be decided, Uncle Gabe said an important fact. 

My father was wanted by the FBI and technically, my Mother wasn't even real. 

So with a little grace and a little magic (from my mom's side), I was born with four sets of genes instead of two. 

But a problem occurred. 

My mother saved my father from hell. In doing so, parts of their soul intertwined. 

So my human father had a little grace, and my angel mother had a little bit of human soul. 

And that was the problem. 

I am meant to be a nephilim. 

Half human and half angel. 

I was born a full angel, and that was the problem. 

The choice was either I die or my Mother died, before my Uncle Gabe had another genius idea. 

Split the grace and give it to my mom. 

And that is how I had a twin, but from another mom. 

After we were born, just two little light balls of grace, my twins grace dimmed and he died, and in his place was a dead newborn. 

Everybody was heartbroken, especially my two moms, as they had felt us and we felt them. 

But our silent prayers came and saved the day. 

It was a demon. 

But it wasn't a normal demon. 

He was kind, he wanted out, and he wanted a family. 

He had possessed my twin. 

Fortunately, this was God's plan, or my dad and Uncle Sam would have exorcised the poor demon. 

The demon is my brother. 

The demon is my twin. 

The demon is Demiclaus and I love him. 

We were like a yin and yang, like black and white. 

But we both knew that the world wasn't black and white. 

There was red, and there was grey, and there was even blue. 

And we were part of the Royal Family. 

We stayed every other week before suddenly, we were kept apart. 

Apparently, rogue demons and angels were looking for us, and with us together, we would be easier to find and to kill. 

That's how I stayed in my hometown and he stayed in the Castle. 

But, we became closer. 

He had my grace, and we were twins. 

We had a sort of "paratabi" bond, and we loved it. 

(And no matter how much Jace denied it, it was the exactly the same as his bond with Alcy, even if he doesnt want to admit it.)

We talked through our telepathic bond and we became closer. 

His emotions were mine, and my emotions his. 

And suddenly, we were powerful. 

But we didn't care, for we were only ten years old, really fifteen if you count the grace years, and power didn't matter to us. 

All that mattered was that the other twin was safe. 

And I loved him. 

But since he was a demon, I recognized what demon's true faces looked like. 

Which was kind of weird, because that's what Scott's face looked like, while we were outside, everybody screaming at each other, while I held on to Peter, who's calming soul calmed me. 

But of course, I thought I was hallucinating and decided not to follow my gut feeling.

And that's when everything I knew crashed to the ground, but also built up. 

But I'm pretty sure that's just because I'm a Stilinski. 

Stiliniki's lives are like that. 

••• 

There were two 6 seater booths put together in the shop, and one table at each side of it. 

On one side of me was Peter, who I was still mostly lying on, and my dad who was smiling at me. 

In front of me was Derek, who was looking at me With his thick eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he wanted to say something. 

I finally realized what it was when I realized he was looking at Peter, jealousy veiled thinly in his eyes. 

Huh. He thought I wanted Peter instead of my own beautiful mate. 

Pity. 

I turned towards my dad and asked in the most innocent voice I could manage, giggling while talking. 

"Can I get apple and blueberry pie like daddy?" I asked him, widening my eyes. 

He looked at me, happiness but also sadness clear in his eyes. 

Everybody stopped talking.

Allison and Lydia were sitting on either side of Derek. 

Jackson was next to Lydia while Isaac was next to Allison. 

Liam was sitting next to Isaac, playing with his hair with a small smile on his face from when Melissa and Chris started teasing him about whatever they were teasing him about. 

Since we were sitting so close together, the other booth was empty for everybody else. 

Scott was sitting opposite of me in the other booth. Theo was next to him, looking at me with a twisted smirk on his face that reminded me of the nogostune. 

I shuddered as thoughts of my almost destroyed grace ran through my head. I still don't know how I survived. 

Corey and Mason were making out, clearly ignoring everybody. 

Kira was staring at Derek and I struggled at not growling at her like a possessive werewolf. 

I jumped when I heard my dad's voice. 

"Genim.." He said softly, like he didn't want to anger me. 

I know it was wrong to be angry, but all I wanted to do was see my family and friends. 

Especially after the nogistune, the Apocalypse and Purgatory, the Mortal War, the war with Ultron, and the Salvatore brothers almost getting killed. 

I could feel the familiar drag of power, like electricity running up and down my arms. 

Everybody tensed and I sensed Rayvin jumping out the booth where she was next to my father to get to the kitchen. 

I almost felt bad before I remembered how I had felt all those bonds breaking, making me actually explode and I couldn't even go see them to make sure they're ok. 

My dad was looking at me, wide-eyed in fear. 

But not for himself. 

For me. 

Tears were falling down my face now as I tried to get my emotions under control before something bed happened. 

I flinched when a light bulb blew out. 

"Stiles!" My dad shouted at me, anger and fear in his voice. 

And Suddenly I didn't see my father. 

I saw Gerard. 

I saw Valentine. 

I saw Ultron.

I saw Kol. 

I saw the nogistune. 

And I think that was the breaking point. 

I didn't recognize as my father tried to reach me, his words of "Calmm down Genim." and "I'm sorry. You can have pie. I'm sorry." never reached my ears and his attempts to calm me down riled me up before I let out a scream and all the lights blew out. 

The supernatural with accelerated hearing fell, blood coming their necks from their ears. 

I kept shouting in Enochian, hoping to alert my Mother, my Uncle, anybody to come and help me. 

Suddenly I was in a warm lap looking at blurry pained green eyes and I stopped shouting. 

My head tilted a little in confusion, a habit from my mother, as to why they were blurry. 

Suddenly I realized. 

I was crying. 

Tears were streaming steadily down my face, my chest was heaving from the shouting and the panic attack that shoved me right into nephilim mode and suddenly I was afraid. 

What if somebody heard me? 

A rogue demon or maybe a rogue Angel? 

I grasped at green eye's shirt and tugged. 

I whimpered when he gave me a confused look. 

"B-bathroom. Pl-please." I said, sniffing as more tears streamed down my face. 

All those memories, all those people that had hurt me, had scarred me, and had hurt my family. 

Those memories where I spent days hurrying them into their rightful place, right next to forget. 

I would forget if I could, but I needed to remember. 

Because it was all my fault. 

It all was. 

I didn't realize that green-eyes was carrying me I to the bathroom until the emergency light flicked on, showing the clean bathroom. 

Green-eyed was about to turn around after he set me down but I grasped onto his thumb, pulling him back. 

"N-no. The-they could co-come." I said, begging him to understand. 

I couldn't tell who green-eyed was because I wasn't Stiles anymore. 

I was the Nephilim now. 

And the nephilim only knew his family, who wasn't there except for his dad, and green-eyed. 

His thick eyebrows furrowed about to open his mouth to speak before I turned around, but with the sudden urge to pee, and walked into a stall. 

I looked at him from inside the stall and glared at him when he was about to turn around again. 

"S-tay-" I said, imitating Rapha. 

I immediately perked up because if I knew green-eyed, then he must know Raphael. 

He must have heard that a lot by know if he knew Rapha.

After all, he is my mate after all.

"Good Doggy." I giggled at his glaring face but flinched when his eyes hardened and he stepped forward a little. 

A whimper left my mouth and I quickly locked the stall before I started to dry-heave as I had nothing to eat. 

"I-im sorry. I-i-im sorry. Sorr-sorry. Sorr-sorry. Sorry. I-im sorry." I pleaded with him from behind the stall. 

I could hear hesitant footsteps crossing the floor before they stopped behind a stall. 

My stall. 

"Hey it's okay. Okay?" A gentle deep voice said that sent shivers and warm feelings throughout my body. 

I smiled widely. 

"Okay!" I said before beginning my business. 

I started to sing like I always do. 

I sang the nursery that my daddy had sang me to sleep with and sometimes, still does with mommy by his side. 

"Hey, Jude, don't make it bad." I sang softly.

I started to him before singing again, excitement in my voice while I finished my business.

"Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better!" I sang, while giggling before opening the stall and looking at green-eyed. 

I giggled again at his confused voice. 

I started to wash my hands, doing it like my daddy taught me. 

Clean each finger, each under nail, and each palm and back if the hand. 

Twice. 

I looked back at green-eyed. 

I hit the button on the air dryer for hands with my elbow, while muttering a small "ow." 

"You don't know Hey Jude?" I asked the green-eyed man. 

When he shook his head, I frowned. 

'But your my mate.' I wandered in my head, not realizing I said it out loud, or the fact that he visually stiffened. 

"I can teach you! You have to know it because my daddy and mommy sing it to me when I go to bed and we sing together. You have to know the words or daddy won't like you and he has to like you so we can have sleepovers and play the flying game that mommy and Uncle Gabe plays with me. You can play too! But you have to know the song first green eyes!" I rambled, not noticing the hesitancy or the fond look in his eyes. 

I cleared my throat and picked my arms up waiting to be picked up. 

He looked at me confused before I decided to jump on him and make him carry me. His big, strong hands were on my thighs as my legs wrapped around him. 

His breathe hitched but I wrote it up as surprise from the sneak attack. 

I laid my head on his shoulder and sang again, softly this time again. 

We began to walk out the bathroom. I noticed the light bulbs were replaced. 

Cool. 

 

"Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder" I sang while my hand played with the hair at the back of the man's neck.

I turned around to see a bunch of people I don't know before seeing my family. 

Peter and Dad. 

I squirmed in the man's grasp before he let go. 

I giggled as I sang the song louder, not caring that it had gone silent again.

"Nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah, nah nah!" I giggled through the words before jumping into my dad's lap a little weirdly, since he was still in the booth. 

Dad frowned at me before grinning slightly when he recognised the song. 

I raised my eyebrows up and down, jumping up and down in his lap slightly. 

Dad gave me the no-not-ever-son look. 

"If you don't sing it with me, who's gonna sing with us when green-eyed man and I have a sleepover!" I whined. 

I noticed my dad stiffen in surprise and he looked at me before frowning and then smiling. 

"What?" I said while pouting. 

"Does Derek want to have this 'sleepover as you call it?" Dad asked. 

My eyebrows furrowed in surprise. 

"His name is Derek?" I mumbled in surprise, not noticing the way everybody looked alert then. 

I looked at my Dad. 

"Please Dad! Daddy and Mommy aren't here and I'm sorry I just wanted pie like Daddy and Mama and I'm sorry and I promise never to do it again but I want a sleepover with Der and Peter because Peter is my family like you Dad and then we can invite the whole family and we can have a party like last time and did you know Derek is my mate? Because I didn't and mhmbm." I got interrupted by my Dad's hand. 

I looked into his eyes and instantly my hand went looking for Peter's wrist. 

My Dad's eyes were like fire, burning and he was frowning even more than usual. 

"Derek is your mate?" He asked me as if he wanted confirmation. 

I noticed the people I didn't know look at me curiously. 

Suddenly I saw her. 

"Ravy!" I screamed in excitement.

I went to go to her when there were hands on my waist stopping me. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes while answering, forgetting who I was speaking to. 

"Yes. Yes. Der is my mate. Can I go now?" I said, still fighting his hands. 

Suddenly it was just him and me as he looked in my eyes. Even though I was on his lap, he seemed to tower over me. 

I flinched before shutting my eyes closed. 

"Did you forget who your speaking to?" He asked me, the room deathly silent. 

I gulped, my mind going haywire. 

"N-no sir.." I said, my voice low and cracking. 

"Oh? You didn't? That's why you rolled your eyes at me? Groaning at me for asking such a simple question that could cost you your sanity and life? You didn't forget you were speaking to your father?" He asked, his brown eyes hard but also kind. 

I was shaking slightly. It's been awhile since I had a punishment. 

I didn't answer him, not knowing what to do. 

He chuckled, sending shivers through my back. 

"Oh? And now your not answering? You treat me with respect. Did you forget? It's been a while since anything like this happened and it's been awhile since your last punishment. You have two strikes. Watch yourself. I will spank your ass raw if you think that you can disrespect me. Do it again, and I'll call Magnus and Raphael. You think you know what it means to be on lockdown? Think again. You will apologize and you will mean it. Especially to Rayvin." He said, in a tone of finality. 

I felt my emotions rear up. It was my fault that I had to deal with all this? 

Suddenly, all the lightness I felt when I was trying to repress was gone and in came the darkness. 

Before I could say something, I felt something off with myseld.

And suddenly I wasn't in control. I felt myself growl and felt the familiar glow of my eyes. But they weren't white. They were red. I was challenging my dad.

Why was I challenging my dad?

"This is my fault? Because I couldn't have pie like Daddy does? And who says I didn't treat you with respect? You think I'm going to apologize when your the one who fudging scared me? I thought you were Lol! You were Gerard! You were freaking Valentine and Ultron all in one? And, somehow, I'm supposed to apologize? Especially when you know I haven't seen my family in a year! I thought they fudging died, Dad! I could feel the bonds breaking while you were off somewhere, probably drinking in a BAR TO DRINK AWAY YOUR FEELINGS WHEN IT WAS YOUR OWN DAMN FAULT THAT MOM DIED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ME!" Somewhere during the conversation, which had turned into yelling, both Dad and (scarily) I, were standing and yelling into each other's face. 

Dad looked like I just slapped him and I saw tears in his eyes before his face shutdown. 

No..no.. I don't wanna hurt my dad.

"You know what I was doing? I was being a human, a normal human being trying to protect my son from his demons and both his angels and you know What? I did go to a bar!" My dad let out a deep breath, his hand twitching like he was about to spank me. 

But I wasn't even in control. 

Wait... 

No.. this can't be.. 

The nogistune?

And suddenly I felt it. It was a presence inside me. And it was in control. 

Before I could take back my control though, I was speaking before I knew it.

"Your just like John. Funny isn't it? You even have the same name." 

Even I stopped at that. My dad looked wrecked and Rayvin gasped. My dad eyed me before looking at me like he didn't know who I was. I gave him a twisted smile, unable to stop the nogistune controlling me. 

My dad shuddered and I smelt it. 

It was deep sadness, fear, and anger. And it was plump and ready to pick. 

He was about to turn around when I grabbed his arm just as Rayvin stood up. 

Everybody backed up (except my dad, of course) when black thick and thin tendrils drifted up my arm. 

"Oh shit." Rayvinmyself. 

Derek gasped. 

"The nogistune."

She looked at my Dad and back at me. 

"Christo!" She said in a poor attempt to see if I was a demon. Which I wasn't. I was currently a fox. 

Again. 

I laughed, cold and loud, freezing everybody in their spots. 

But suddenly stopped when Scott, Theo and Kira flinched. 

I smiled a twisted smile. 

When my eyes caught onto Derek's, I felt my eyes glow a bright white (finally) before getting control back. I pretended to stuff the nogistune in a box and locked inside me. 

My eyes were a gleaming white as I looked at Scott's mini pack. 

I soon became angry. 

I snapped my finger and everybody was outside except for me and the three people. 

Scott, Lira, and Theo. 

I wasn't hallucinating at all. 

They were possessed and I didn't realize sooner. 

I locked the door with my grace and captured the demons with a snap of a finger. 

They were all in chairs under one big demon trap. 

I could hear the door being slammed into. 

I groaned but kept my grace strong. Nobody was getting in. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping they were from my Uncle Crowley who liked to mess with me. 

They all laughed. 

It was horrible, their laughs like the noise that chalk does on chalkboard. 

They were squeaky and grating against my ears. 

All I wanted was to go to the party celebrating my birthday. But no, Scott has to get himself and two people possessed. 

How was this my life? 

"Who sent you?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. 

"Lucifer." Said demon Scott. 

I didn't even wait. Lucifer was supposed to be in the cage. 

Right? 

I reached my hand out and forced the demons out of the weres's bodies. Black smoke swirled around before it crashed into the ground, burning a hole in the floor. 

I snapped my fingers and the demon trap and hole in the floor was gone. 

Suddenly, I felt woozy. I stumbled towards the bodies, checking to see if they're alive. 

When it was confirmed that all three (Yes, even that dick Theo) was alive, Stiles slowly stood up. 

He stumbled over to where there was paper in the diner. 

He had just finished writing 'funktown' when the door crashed open and Stiles passed out to be automatically caught in strong, warm arms. 

He smelled of firewood, hot chocolate, and snow. 

Derek. 

••• 

Hey guys! Its SUNDAY AND GUESS WHO PUBLISHED THIS CHAP?? 

hey so im sorry if its confusing, but its kinda mwant to be that way because guess what guys! 

STILES IS FREAKING CHANGING INTO SOMETHING. 

(Also id like to shout out those who comment those funny and nice comments (you know who u are) and they light up my day especially when im stressed out and its only the first week of school. 

*rolls eyes* 

Okay. But how did you guys like this though? 

So im going to be writing the next chapter and surprise surprise magic is happening and well hint hint magic hint hint. 

^that was another part of Stiles's life. 

Btw. 

Okay so like i need more of this series. 

Its bout simon and magnus called The Warlock and The Human or some shii?? 

But its malec and saphael and thats all i really care bout for ships but daammmnnn.

Okay sorry. 

Ok. Comment. Kudos. Subscribe. And follow. 


	12. "The Law is Hard, But The Law is The Law."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneek Peek- 
> 
> Family Reunion 
> 
> (Basically a jump to the future)

MIRRORS WITH SMIRKS| 

••• 

Derek was shocked. 

There were two Stiles, standing in front of him, with matching grins and wide hazel eyes. 

But he easily knew which one was his Stiles without even using his werewolf powers. 

His. 

He liked the sound of that. 

His Stiles was on the right and the only reasons he knew this was because of the scar on his left eyebrow and his sparkly necklace the 'warlock' gave him as a present like he knew Stiles.

He raised an eyebrow at his Stiles, before groaning as he raised his right back at him.

Stiles smiled that same smile that made Derek's heart speed up like it was trying to run out of his chest. 

Stiles looked at his twin, who was already looking at him, before raising his eyebrow like they were chatting telepathically. 

They both grinned and proceeded to get closer to each other's face-so close that Derek thought they were about to kiss and he could feel the growl building in his throat- but they stopped and rubbed their noses together. 

An Eskimo kiss. 

They giggled and turned to look at Derek, who once again froze with the jealousy running through his veins. 

"Der, meet my twin. Stuart. Stuart meet Derek Hale." Stiles said. 

"Wait. Derek Hale? Holy shit Sti! Your in that pack?" Stuart exclaimed as his eyes widened just as Derek's did too as he caught a certain smell he hadnt earlier and growled threatnignly. 

Stuart and Stiles looked at him with wide eyes. 

Suddenly all three of their eyes changed.

Stiles's eyes changed white. 

Stuart's eyes turned black. 

Derek's eyes turned red. 

Derek gasped. 

"Demon." 

••• 

Ok. Whats up losers? 

(Yall arent actual losers btw.) 

So yeah. Stiles's eyes actually changed white and whatt?? 

Necklace?

Is the warlock Magnus??? 

Questions will be answered next sunday. 

Peace lovelies ❤


	13. Not A CHAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a timeline of sorts.

Okay, so i got a bunch of comments on how people are like really confused and i just wanted to clear some stuff up. 

••• 

This book is meant to be confusing. If you go to the series thingy, i wrote on there '1st book is meant to be confusing' but im sorry if i didnt write it well. 

Secondly, i know what the plot is. Stiles is not just a nephilim. In the book, you will notice that he has true alpha eyes. Why? Its not revealed yet. He also has the pain vein thing from the nogistune.. Why? Also not revealed yet. 

And yes im sorry if the forshadowing is bad and stuff, so im gonna ask. 

If you want to be my beta reader, please comment. This book-this series has been in my head for 3 months now. 

I really want to write it, but i also want you guys to enjoy it. 

Also, i highly highly advise you guys to read the oneshots because even though they are like side stories it will help you understand better.

And no, Cas is not a female. Cas is not human. This is basically mpreg. 

Stiles and Stuart weee born to four people. They have four people's DNA and thus they have alot of family. 

For example, Cas is an angel. So all the angels are in their family. 

Dean is a hunter. The Campbells and the non existant winchesters (not including dean and sam) are in their family. 

John is related to somebody else that is also a secret! 

Claudia is related to two people! She has a brother and a sister! She is also like Tessa. If you know who that is, then you understand. But it will be cleared up. 

And also, Grace bonding is a thing. Thats why Stiles considers himself not only a Stilinski. 

Just like Bobby Singer has said: Family Dont End With Blood 

So im sorry if i made you guys confused but thank you for the feedback and yes please tell me if you are still confused. 

And also, Stiles is transitioning into something. 

Just so you know why the majority of the of the book is confusing. Because hes confused and he has no idea whats going on and because hes slightlt ceay after the nogistune. 

Okay. 

Xoxo, radioabsurd 

(Dont forget about the beta reader thing)


	14. "My Pain In The Ass Little Brother"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So actually a lot of shit gets cleared up because... 
> 
> Of the stuff your about to read. 
> 
> Ok. AND because Derek is done with Stiles's Crap. 
> 
> And it will help you guys understand. I'm planning on having only three more chapters including this one soo.. 
> 
> And Also! I do put sneak peaks of future chaps because a scene is playing in my head and hey? I just like to?? And that beta reader job is still open. 
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Xoxo

A LITTLE MAGIC|STILES STILINSKI 

••• 

I woke up in the jeep. 

Well... I wouldn't really say wake up as I would say that I gasped for air that I didn't really need and proceeded to panic. 

The jeep was in front of a hotel just outside of Beacon Hills and there was a forest behind it. The hotel reminded me of Raphael's home except I knew that there would be no vampires in there. 

It was totally abandoned. 

I noticed that the car with everybody else stopped behind us. Derek hit the steering wheel with his fists and growled out in anger before getting out and slamming the door roughly. I winced and proceeded to get out the car after everybody else that was in the back with me. 

Derek was pacing around, his red eyes on full display and his fangs glinting from the moon, making me shiver and wonder how Simon felt when Raphael bit him. 

I cleared my head when Derek was suddenly in front of me shaking me. 

"What is wrong with you?" He full growled in my face. 

I, for the lack of a better word, exploded. 

You know, I never believed Simon when he told me that keeping things inside of you would be like a volcano. Well. Now I do. 

"Me? What's wrong with me? You know, I want to know the answer too!" I shouted in his face, my face burning red from anger. I didn't realize that the rest of my old pack was outside watching us.

I was about to scream some more when my father walked up to and put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Its time that we have a chat about your heritage. All of you. Including the pack." My father looked at me, pain and regret in his eyes. All I could do was nod as he and I sat on the ground, everybody else following example.

••• 

Okay so this is a short chapter because hey guys?I hurt my ankle and I'm currently in the freaking hospital so. And anyway, it's the first month of school which is always hard for me. But I'm probably going to post 4 chapters. Two on this book and two on my other book of Stiles and other people's lives. Next chapter will probably be long as I have to explain ALOT of stuff that has happend BUT YOU WON'T BE GETTING ALL THE DEETS. that would ruin the next book 


	15. "We're Paratabi!" Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations happen, Derek and Stiles finally Kiss and the Stilinski Twins meet up. 
> 
> And What's a warlock and why does Stiles know what it is and not Deaton?

YOU HAVE SOME EXPLANING TO DO|STILES S. 

••• 

The pack was in a circle, except for one person. 

Deaton. 

Deaton was sure that he already knew Stiles's history. Whenever he looked at Stiles, he saw a bright light that was his soul. Deaton already knew what it was, what it could be. 

Stiles was simply a Spark. A powerful one, yes, but just a Spark. 

Deaton didn't know how wrong he was. 

••• 

Stiles was freaking out. He could feel his grace vibrating, wanting to let loose to edge off the anxiety. Stiles knew that something was wrong with him. He was hallucinating and he couldn't feel his wings. All he could feel was his grace. 

"Dad I-I-I don't freaking know what's going on! Im-im just scared and i-im just hallucinating and I don't even know if this is real!" Stiles shoots at his father, panic clearly heard in his voice. 

Stiles looks down at his shaking hands. 

He starts to count his fingers, his anxiety growing with each number. 

1 finger.

Shaky breathing seems to echo in the silence. 

2 fingers. 

3 fingers. 

4 fingers. 

5 fingers. 

When Stiles sees black dots scatter across his vision, he realizes he hasn't been breathing. He takes in a shaky deep breath. 

6 fingers. 

7 fingers. 

8 fingers. 

9 fingers. 

10 fingers. 

By the time Stiles is done, he's sweating and a look of clear exhaustion and relief is on his face. 

"Dad. Tell me what's going on." Stiles demands his father. 

His father looks Stiles in the eyes. His eyes have fear in them. 

"Son, I dont know. Your moth-" The sheriff cuts himself off. 

"What? What dad? Tell me, please!" Stiles begs, not caring or noticing his pack. 

"She said that you were supposed to be like Magnus or Alec. I don't know what you are." 

Stiles's heart freezes in panic. 

"Wait, what do you mean hallucinating? And what do you mean 'What you are?' Stiles is a human." A low voice says. 

Derek. 

Stiles's heart clenches and he feels a warm feeling fill his entire body. 

His dad looks at him and Stiles nods but communicates with his eyes. 

'Not all of it. Let me.' 

Stiles's father nods, confirming that he understood.

"I guess it started when you guys kicked me out the pack?" Stiles stayed, or rather asked. 

He's met with puzzled looks on everybody's faces and he rolls his eyes. 

"After the nogistune?" Stiles says while wincing. 

Peter looks at him, face unreadable. 

"Stiles, how long ago was the nogistune taken care of?" 

Peter hopes what hes thinking isn't true. 

"Well... about four weeks ago, maybe?" Stiles asked. He couldn't really remember, as the memories were a bit blurry. 

Everybody looked at him surprised. 

This time it's Isaac that speaks up. 

"Um Stiles? The nogistune was 4 months ago?" 

Stiles eyes widened. 

Lydia said what he was thinking. 

"Oh crap."

*** 

"We have to schedule an appointment with the Queen. But for now, we have to hurry to the Gathering." Deaton said as everyone else was stricken with silent fear. Something else was going on. 

Stiles let a fake half grin grow on his face. At least he could go see his aunt. 

"Lead the way, would you?" 

Derek got up and started to walk through the dark forest behind the abandoned hotel. The rest of the pack followed. 

Stiles shivered. Something was changing and he didn't know if it was for better or for worse. 

*** 

Stiles's POV

*** 

We had gotten to the clearing where the portal was open and steadily letting packs into the Kingdom when I saw the creature.

A warlock.

I laughed, feeling pure joy go through my veins. I felt like a part of me was whole as I looked at a fellow creature as me.

I saw my father look at me and I pointed at the warlock. Deaton, having misunderstood my intentions, reprimanded me. 

"Stiles. It's not nice to point at witches. They could hex you or worse.." He said. 

I looked at him, confusion shown on my face. 

"Witch? What witch?" I asked, not really understanding what was going on. 

Deaton rolled his eyes and looked at the warlock.

"The witch is the one creating the portal. She must be very powerful." He said, matter-of-factly. 

I laughed again. "That's no witch. That's a warlock." I informed Deaton. 

"There is no such thing as a 'warlock'." He said while rolling his eyes. 

I looked at him, my eyes narrowed before I nodded. "Alright. Yep. Whatever. Let's get into the blue thingy-miggy." 

Scott was looking at me suspiciously. Seriously, what was up with him? 

The pack formed into a diamond, and before I knew it, I was in the middle. 

Like they were protecting me. 

Derek and Scott were in the front, with Peter and Chris behind and to the side of Derek. My dad and Melissa were on the side and behind Scott. Lydia was on my right and Allison was on my left. Erica and Boyd were behind me. Isaac and Liam were in front of me. Corey, Theo, Kira, and Mason were on the side. 

They all apparently didn't want to go somewhere they have never gone before. And of course, being the horny bunnies they were, Corey and Mason were still making out and quite disgustingly humping each other. 

Derek turned around and looked at the pack. He eyed me before his nose flared and he turned around. He started to walk and before I knew it, I was feeling the raw energy tugging and pulling at me. 

We were going to the Kingdom. 

Finally

••• 

So I have finally figured out that I have writers block which quite sucks honestly! Like I know what I want but I can't write It! This is honestly like my 10th try at writing this chapter and I guess I'm just stressing. 

Well anyway, enough about me 

Qotd: Stiles Stilinski or Scott McCall?

Aotd: Stiles all freaking day.

What about you guys?? Stiles or Scott? 

Make sure to comment what you think, suggestions and that kind of stuff. Make sure to give KUDOS if you liked this very short chapter and I hope to post tomorrow! 

-Radioabsurd


	16. "We're Paratabi!"Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is probably going to be the chapter that is going to explain a part of Stiles's life. 
> 
> If you have not watched Dylan Obrien's movie about Google, then you will not know who Stuart is based on. 
> 
> Also if you have any questions please ask them because I desperately want you guys to understand this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also shutout to PrincessaBitchessa because she literally comments on almost every chapter and we have some pretty interesting conversations!

MATING SEASON AND HOPEFULLY EXPLANATIONS| STILES STILINSKI 

•• 

The castle was not new to me. I had practically lived here, so I knew the size was just a intimidation tactic. 

The pack was gaping and I fought the urge to face palm myself. Instead I angled my face towards the ground, so that nobody would see me. 

I didn't have to look at the castle to know what it looked like. It was made out of stone, but had a pale cream look to it. It had big doors that looked like wood but really wasn't. My aunt never told me what it was and I never asked again. There were a bunch of Windows on each of the four floors. 

Where everybody was heading was the back. In the back there was a big half building where you could only get in from inside the house. The tables that the packs were sitting were outside on the lush grass. 

The tables were long and painted black and white. 

I already knew why. 

The pack sat down, with Derek at the head and me next to him. I knew why I was seated here to but when I looked at Derek to ask, he glared at me like he knew what I was thinking. 

I groaned before looking at the door I knew was for the cooks to come in and out. I snapped my fingers and a small firecrackers were on the ground going off in the left of Derek. 

I didn't notice his or the others reaction because I was already up and into the cooks's door. 

I went inside and walked into the castle. 

As I walked down the hallway, towards the bathroom, I bumped into somebody. 

Somebody I loved and cherished with my own heart. 

My very first paratabi. 

Stuart Stilinski. 

••• 

3rd POV 

••• 

Derek didn't even have a chance to freak out about the sudden small explosions and the absence of Stiles before the Queen and King walked into the half stage. 

The queen had black and brown hair, curled into a bun in the golden crown on her head, and a beautiful white dress on. The king was standing in a full black suit and bald head. He had a short beard. 

As the Queen spoke, Derek could feel himself zoning out. 

All Derek could think about was where Stiles was. 

Derek noticed that there was four chairs up on the terrace like stage. 

'The princes are twins, idiot.' 

Derek rolled his eyes at himself, already feeling himself sweat. He knew that he was close to panicking and that he had to calm himself down when he could see people from other packs glancing at him. 

He was about to get up and say a f you to the Queen because right now he couldn't with the speeches. 

HIS MATE was somewhere, possibly being hurt or tortured. 

He looked into the fragile mate bond and noticed that his mate felt.... happy? 

What? 

Derek didn't have anymore time to think about it as the Queen suddenly started laughing at whatever the King said. 

She stooped and then looked out to the crowd and began to speak.

"The reason we are all here today is because of these little rascals! These might not be my real sons but they might as well be! They are also pranking people and loving each other regardless of their race. I love these boys so much! Even when everybody tells them to stay apart, they stick with their family."

Everybody was on the edge of their seats. Nobody had ever seen the two twins. 

Derek himself could feel himself feeling excited, even though he was feeling the urge to find his mate and take him from whoever was talking to him. 

"They are literally Yin and Yang. So can I have a round of applause for Wojownik W Niebie and Demiclaus!"

There was a round of applause as the guests waited for the two boys. It was close to everybody waiting for 4 minutes before the Queen groaned. 

"Fine! Damn you teenagers! Please welcome to the stage Stuart and Stiles!" 

There was a round of applause as two twins came onto the stage, one dressed in black and the other in white. 

Derek's whole world crashed down. 

•••

Stiles and Stuart didn't need to talk to communicate. When they saw each other, they communicated inside their heads. Stuart knew what was going on and suggested Stiles to speak to his adopted mother, Stiles's aunt. 

They were on the terrace, Stiles's heart beating from anxiety. There was a reason the twins were coming back together after all. Something was happening and it was happening fast. 

People were dying, of causes that had multiple explanations. But to Stiles, it didn't matter. All he cared for right now was that Stuart was finally here, beside him. 

And that his mate was staring at him, something akin to arousal and betrayal coming through the fragile mate bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so remember once upon a time I said I wanted this to be 15 chapters? Well apparently I lied. 
> 
> It's going to be about twenty and if its not, then I'm sorry but you will be having the two longest last chapters I have ever wrote. 
> 
> This is probably chapter 16 so yeah. I hope we cover his Teen Wolf background because this is literally what this book is about and some hints for book 3 and 2 I guess... if I even manage to get that far maybe. I'm probably going to limit myself to 5 chapters each book and spend about two weeks on each one so that they are longer because homework and all that crap. 
> 
> (Edit: 1/15/18 : this was an old chapter that I wanted to edit and make right, but I'm still on that hiatus. Was just gonna post this because I need to start writing again so that I can get into the writing mood to apply into an art school.)


	17. I HAVE BEEN FREAKING ATTACKED

HEY BITCHES! 

OKAY FIRST OFF, WHAT THE HELL?! 

I'M OVER HERE MINDING MY FREAKING BUSINESS WHEN I GET A PING ON MY PHONE. I ALMOST FELL OUT OF THE BED WHEN I SAW THAT THE SHADOWHUNTERS FUCKING SEASON 3 TRAILER IS OUT. BUT YOU KNOW, I HAVE ALREADY DIED BEFORE, SO I WAOT TO WATCH ABNORMALLYADAM BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE TO DIE ALONE! 

WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT TRAILER?!?! 

'BEING A HIGH WARLOCK MEANT ALOT TO HIM THE FUCK YOU MEAN 'MEANT ALOT' I WANNA FIGHR SOMEBODY?!? AND OH MY SHIT! RAPHAEL IS IN THE FREAKING TRAILER!! OK MY BABY IS FREAKING BACK BUT THEN SIMON AND FREAKING WONDERLAND?? CAN MAIA OR FREAKING RAPHAEL GO SAVE MY FLEDGLING BABY PLEASE? FUCK YOU CLARY AND JACE, BUT LIKE NOT REALLY BECAUSE JACE DIED . OK YEAH, I SAW THAT FUCKING CLACE SEX SCENE OR THE FAKE SEX DREAM BUT WHAT ABOUT MALEC?!? THE HELL!!!! And I'm not really mad about it not coming back until April because we have 20 episodes instead of 10 and that take time so....

I'M JUST DEAD RN. I REALLY CANT OKAY BECAUSE I WOKE UP NICE AND CALM AND SLEEP DEPRIVED FROM MY FUCKING HEADACHE AND THIS SHIT JUST PLIPS ONTO ME LIKE !?!?!?!? 

ok. I'm calm. I'm sorry I had to rant. 

OK ACTUALLY I AM NOT CALM BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK SUPERNATURAL!?! OK I AM A DESTIEL SHIPPER FOR LIKE AND I WAS NOT READY TO SEE THAT SCENE EITH CAS DEAD ON THE GROUND WITH DEAN! OKAY CAN THEY GROW THE FUCK UP AND MAKE IT CANON ALREADY? I DON'T EVEN NEED FREAKING SEX I JUST WANT HAND HOLDING AND SHIT THAT THEY ALREADY DO! AND REALLY? IS JACK EVIL BECAUSE REALLY? THAT IS SO CLICHE? WHY CAN'T HE BE FREAKING GOOD, BECAUSE HELLO SAM WINCHESTER OVER HERE WITH THIS DEMON BLOOD!!! 

OK. I am calm. 

TO HELL WITH CALM. OK OK OK TEEN WOLF IS OVER, BUT LIKE IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT'S OVER BUT MY STEREK HEART BLESS ME IM ALREADY DEAD FROM THESE FUCKING VIDEOS TALKING ABOUT "WHAT'S FOUR" (SHOULD ACTUALLY CHECK IT OUT THO. AND CHECK OUT 'HALE'S EMISSARY AND I WAS DEAD AND MY ENTIRE HISTORY IS ABOUT MAGICAL STILES AND DEMON STILES AND I CAN'T. STONY AND STUCKY JUST NEED TO BECOME CANON BUT LIKE CAN STEVE BE WITH TONY AND BUCKY AND BUCKY BE WITH STEVE AND TONY WITH STEVE AND HIS WIFE AND THE WIFE WITH JIST TONY? LIKE CAN THAT HAPPEND?? I WOULDN'T REALLY BE SURPRISED IF COCKLES IS LIKE THAT. AND TBH DESTIEL NON SHILLERS AND SHIPPERS NEED TO CALM THE HE'LL DOWN AND COCKLES NEED TO CALM DOWN AND OH MY GOD DYLMAS HAS MY HEART AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THE DEATH CURE TRAILER LIKE IS NEWT GONNA DIE OR SUM SHIT?? CUZ LIKE I CAN'T AND REALLY HOBREIN LIKE AMERICAN ASSASSIN?? LIKE THEY ARE BOTH IN ASSASSIN MOVIES OR SUM SHIT WHAT TF IS THAT?? !?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!? I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW AND LIKE JARED PADALECKI IS COCKLES #1 STAN. IDK WHY I SAID THAT BUT YEAH. SHIT I MEANT NEWYMAS WHEN I SAID IS NEWY GONNA DIE BUT LIKE DYLMAS IS CUTE TOO!! I HAD A SEIZURE WHEN I SAW JETHAN!!! JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME AND I JUST CAN'T RN AND I REALLY NEED TO CATCH UP ON VANPIRE DIARIES LOL I'M SO LATE BUT LIKE YOLO CUZ I DON'T LIKE ELENA AND UGGGHHH. SO LIKE I DONT HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING SO I'LL TRY TOMORROW AND YOU KNOW IF YOU DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW LIKE I DO THEN 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the beginning and end then you are my new best friend


	18. Don't Want To Force It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So none of you guys can make me feel worse than I'm already feeling... I think.

I'm not here to make excuses okay? Because I'm very very tired of them. I'm just going to lay down some facts. 

I'm not going to tell you my age but I'm younger than 17. So when I make mistakes some times I don't see them so I'm sorry. 

School Jas jist started, and right now I don't have any thing inside of me telling me to write. I don't have any inspiration because I'm really scared. There was a terrorist attack yesterday I think, in Manhattan? This dude rode a car in the bike lane and killed five people and injured like 12 people. I'm trying to watch SPN because usually it calms my nerves but episode just made me cry because I jist can't. I'm scared that I'm wasting my mom's money on my future and I know I'm not supposed to feel that way but Idk. I jist feel guilty all the time and jist want to cry. I'm really stressed about (is it North?) Korea and their threats and Stupid orange Donald Trump and guys I really don't wanna be in a war. I just feel really weak and I don't wanna force my writing and I'm bad at communication because I don't like to deal with other people's reactions but now I jist feel like an asshole to u guys so I'm really sorry. 

I'M not gonna end this story but like i really just want a day off from like life. 

If u guys are done with my bs then I don't really blame u but thank you for reading this far! 


	19. A FAMILY TREE (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things come to an end.

The gathering was a success, packs from all over the world meeting each other and making truces while the Queen and the King sat with their peusdo sons on the terrace. All was well, but little did the nephilim and young demon know that their world was about to change, one family member at a time. 

~~ 

STILES POV 

~~ 

They were in the Royal Library, as per Stiles's request. The pack was sitting on the floor in a circle as that was usually the easiest way to share information. Stiles’s dad was sitting with Stuart and his aunt and uncle were sitting on chairs, looking like the Royals they were. Stiles was in the middle of Peter and Derek with Scott right in front of him. Scott was glaring, as usual, when the Queen spoke up. 

“Time for information, yes?” Stiles looked at her and smiled, causing her to stand up and stand behind him, running fingers through his hair. The actions cause him to slump against her legs, knowing she can take his weight easily and his vision started to cloud over. He ignored the looks of his ex-pack.

“A long time ago, I was born with two siblings to the most horrifying man in history-“ Stiles saw Isaac quirk his eyebrow and Stiles stopped his breathing before a snort could come out.

“I never knew I even had siblings until accident. I went to…a council, to put it lightly, and there they were. One of- “

“What does this have to do with Stiles?” Scott asked, quite rudely.

Stiles looked up to see his Aunt Sheila looking at Scott with a shocked expression. Not that the pack knew because they didn’t know her, but her right eye was a tad bit wider than usual and her fingers had stopped going through his hair.

“Wojownik W Niebie and Demiclaus, Spójrz na swojego przyjaciela z True Alpha Blood. Ciemność przepływa przez jego żyły. Jak nie zauważyłeś dzieci?”

Stiles stared at his old friend, the friend who has probably been screaming in his own head for months.

“Im so sorry, Scotty.”

He started to chant the exorcism, eyes glowing white as grace poured through him into his words. He didn’t stop even as everyone covered their eyes, thanks to Stuart who had quickly shouted at everyone to “Protect your eyes!” before teleporting away, because he realized with sudden clarity that everybody was in danger. Everybody he loved even though they had treated him wrong was in danger because he didn’t recognize a Demon.

~~~  
The demon screamed in pain as his blacked soul was torn apart before he suddenly stopped. He looked around, saw the imposing figure, and bowed down.

“I have found them, Master.”

The man, who was in fact no man, stood and his six wings arched proudly behind him as he walked up to the demon.

“Good.”

The man’s eyes burned red with grace as the demon convulsed and shrieked in agony, eyes wide with confusion and, ironically, betrayal, as he was being stretched and pulled in every direction before he no longer existed.

The man turned and smiled before snapping his fingers, causing another demon to appear in the dark room.

“Make sure dumb and dumber doesn't hear of this. And, get another spy on twinkle toes and the little rat.”

“Yes, Lucifer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> (Look at your friend with True Alpha Blood. Darkness runs through his veins. How did you not notice children?) 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS UN'BETA'D SO ANY MISTALES AND/OR TYPOS ARE MINE. 
> 
> Enjoy! (comment what you think!) 
> 
> PS. I couldn't keep Scott evil  
> PPS. He's a tiny fluff ball.   
> PPPS. I'm so sad Teen Wolf is over.   
> PPPPS. I needed an equal amount of these things lol. xoxo!


	20. A FAMILY TREE (Part 2)

STILES POV 

~~ 

It's quiet after the demon's real body filters down into the ground to Hell and the screaming and writhing has stopped. Aunt Sheila sighs before tapping me. 

"Call your brother back please." 

As I use my bond to talk to Stuart, I grow confused as to why my Aunt Sheila won't use hers.

'Dude, you can come back now.' 

I feel rather than hear the middle finger he throws up and a second later, Stuart is standing next to my Dad, eating an ice cream cone. 

I ignore the the pack's shocked gasps.

I yelp and get up to my feet, making my Aunt Sheila back up from behind me. 

"Dude, where's my cone?" 

Stuart grins at me before snorting.

"I'm sorry did you ask me for one?" He says rather unnecessarily sarcastic like.

I give him my middle finger, ignoring my Dad's disapproving glance. 

"Stiles! What did you do to Scott!" Kira yells.

I wince, turning back around to look at her. Her eyes are glowing orange and narrowed with anger. Little electricity shocks are moving up and down her arms to her hands.

I throw my hands up in a classic Wait-I-Can-Explain stance.

"Look, I'm really tired so lets not do that now, maybe, please?" 

Her eyes flash one more time and I flash mine back at her. Her tan skin turns pale. 

"Stiles, your eyes are like mine." 

I feel like my brain is going to explode as what she says hits me. 

No. No. No. No. 

"N-No! My eyes are supposed to be white! I'm supposed to be an angel! An ANGEL! I'm not supposed to be some FUCKED UP HYBRID!" 

Tears pickle my eyes as I pull on my hair.

Suddenly, my Dad is beside me, taking my hands from my hair and smoothing it out.

"Okay, yeah I hear you, Okay? Calm down for me." 

I see something drip down on the floor from the corner of my eye and I look down. It's a red splashed dot.

I put a hand to my nose and it comes back dripping with blood. 

How did I not notice before?

"It's okay to let go, Genim." 

~~  
3RD PERSON POV  
~~ 

John Stilinski walks over to a chair, dragging his son with him, before pulling Stiles on the ground. He sits down and pulls his son's face on his lap before running his hands through his hair. Soon enough, his son is mumbling some type of jumbo and he pulls Stiles's face back. His amber eyes are bright in a child-like way and John knows that he has succeeded. 

'Good,' He thinks. 'the boys haven't gone under in a long time.'

John turns to look at Stuart, who sees the worry in his eyes. 

"I'm okay, Pops." 

"Take 'em to his room for a sec, will ya?" John asked, seeing the looks of the confused pack. 

With a nod, Stuart comes over to him and seems pick him up effortlessly. Stiles snuggles into him and soon Stuart and Stil-Genim are gone. 

But, not before a squeaky "Wanna play with Dada, Stu!" was heard. 

John sighs before shrugging at Sheila and James. 

"Can we please get an explanation?" Isaac snaps. 

Sheila rolls her eyes before nodding, her brown eyes seemingly tired. 

"My father was a Knight of Hell. He raped a woman three times and three times she gave birth. And as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by that demon-" 

"Wait, that was actually a "Demon"?!" Erica practically screeched, her eyes blown wide. 

Lydia gave Erica a look before looking at the Queen in a calculated way. 

"Your son feels the same as Scott did before he got exorcised. Explain." 

Everybody tensed, some with wariness and others with defense. 

Sheila ignores the question while giving Lydia a frosty look. 

"Am I going to be allowed to finish my story?" 

Her voice seemed to amplify with each word and John and James both chuckled at the startled looks of the pack excluding Peter, Derek, and Chris. 

They nod and Sheila eyes Scott.

"As I was saying, I have two siblings. A boy and a girl." 

She looked around briefly before speaking in a small voice. 

"My little sister was killed from giving birth." Sheila choked out, ignoring the way John's face seemed to crumble into itself. 

"But, that was a long time ago. And I love the boys as my own." 

"Claudia was your sister."

Sheila stared at the man with the weirdly colored eyes and looked into his soul. 

She smirked and tilted her head. 

"Your mate is her son." 

When all hell broke loose (and conveniently Scott woke up), Sheila laughed. 

Stiles didn't get his mischief from his mother after all.

~~~ 

"The spies can keep monitoring the pack of animals now, thanks to that witch. Only problem is the smell, but if they don't catch it or if they don't realize more than one person is possessed, then they can't get excoricised. Sir." 

"What about the hunters and their pet angel?" 

The demon shuffles in his place, looking at the ground. 

"What. Happend." 

"They're headed to Beacon Hills. For what reason, I have no idea. Sir." 

The man rolls his neck, causing it to crack, before sitting up in his throne. 

"Did you forget who I am?" 

More shuffling. 

"N-no sir." 

The man stands up, anger clear on his face. 

"Well, it seems like you have as you don't have a reason for why those two dumbos and the winged rat are going to Beacon Hills! Do you want more rack time?" 

The demon shakes his head back and forth, his eyes wide from fear. 

"Pitiful. Find out why. Now."


End file.
